beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel (Barthez Battalion)
Miguel (ミハエル Mihael) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the captain of the team Barthez Battalion. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Dark Gargoyle. Appearance Miguel has spiky, blonde hair and bluish grey eyes. During the first half of the season, his pupils were small and his eyes were scary, showing his frustration. However, after the tournament had blown over and he had fired Barthez, his eyes went back to normal and he relaxed. Like everyone else on his team, he wears very cool and stylish clothing. He wears a teal, short-sleeved shirt and baggy, red pants. He also wears a sleeveless, white jacket with belts tied all around it. He wears red gloves and black and yellow sneakers. Personality In the first half of the season, Miguel was very angry and forceful, but that was only because he was mad at Barthez for making them cheat to win. He truly believed that Barthez would lead them to victory, but down in his heart, he knew it wasn't right. Whenever someone tried to bad mouth or go against Barthez, Miguel would yell at them and tell them that Barthez was their only way to victory. Because of this scary attitude, Miguel was seen as an authority figure to his team, and everyone was scared of him. The only person on his team that knew about his real personality was Mathilda. Mathilda had a crush on Miguel, and therefore, spent more time with him. Over time, she found out how he acts when he's relaxed, and now she isn't scared of him. Inside, Miguel is a real sweetheart, especially when it comes to Mathilda. When Mathilda was upset over losing her beyblade, it was Miguel who followed her and talked it over with her in able to comfort her. Miguel is one of the most popular boys in the tournament. Because of this, he has many fangirls who swarm him whenever he gets off a plane and enters the airport. It's Barthez who has to push the girls away and drag Miguel through the crowds. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Because Barthez Battalion was a new team to the tournament, Miguel didn't think they would make it that far. Because of this, he hired Barthez, who changed the team's name to Barthez Battalion and convinced the team to use illegal beyblades and cheat techniques to win the battles. Miguel obviously wasn't okay with this, but because they were winning, he brushed it off. After battles and battles of cheating and winning, Miguel finally couldn't take it anymore. Miguel fired Barthez and fought on his own without cheating against Kai Hiwatari. The match ended in Miguel's defeat. However, since he was such a good player, after his defeat, the fans in the stadium started chanting his name. His team also congratulated him for playing fair in the match. Miguel, along with Mathilda, were the only members of Barthez Battalion to go to the training camp with everyone else in the BEGA Saga. Because Miguel and Mathilda were the strongest on their team, they were the only two chosen to go since the camp's purpose was to pick out the strongest beybladers to make a strong team to defeat BEGA with. Sadly, Miguel nor Mathilda made the team. However, Miguel did contribute by bringing beyblade parts to Kenny and helping him build cutting-edge new beyblades with Emily for the Justice 5 Tournament. Beyblade Beybattles Gallery Miguel 2.png|Miguel yelling at Barthez Miguel.png|Miguel talking to Barthez Tyson vs Miguel.png|Miguel vs Tyson Miguel & Dark Gargoyle.png|Miguel & Dark Gargoyle Miguel Attacking Kai.png|Miguel attacking kai Miguel thinking he beat kai.png|Miguel thinking he's defeated Kai Miguel Losing to kai.png|Miguel losing to Kai mihaeru_07.jpg Dg2.jpg|Miguel's Stats Miguel_und_Tyson.jpg|He has lost the match but fought honestly. Trivia *Mihael is the German form of Michael. Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Barthez Battalion